Cooler
Appearance Very tall up to even his father King Cold's chest and has purple skin like his father and white natural born body armor like his younger brother Frieza as they hail from same race and has a blue outline on his head left over from the thawing process unlike his brother who has a more purple colored head shape leftover and him red ascents under his eyes. Personality Is very cunning like his father and very ruthless and xenophobic like his family as well but having alot less pride due his father's treatment of him and spoiling of his brother frieza and being a lot more determined as he trained to get a rare fitith form that is rare among his race and is shown to have not much relation to planet trade organization even going as far to kill king cold and in attempt to gain more power and to try to kill his younger brother Frieza twice and only helping his family when seen beneficial to his part of the trade organization and having a rare lust for battle only seen in saiyans. Also having a respect for his minions that frieza has never shown as well as being brutal perfectionist when it comes to battle even going as far as mocking frieza when the three saiyans escaped planet vegeta at its demise unknown to frieza History Being the oldest child out of three he was often the one punished for the misdeeds of the other siblings and them getting spoiled for it which put cooler at odds with his family. Years later in cooler's life he was granted his own portion of the planet trade organization which at the time of his demise at the hands of goku he had more planets than even Frost himself and when cooler died King Cold tried to fix him with but with his head only remaining and upon realizing this cooler with last bit of humanity he had left fused with the big gete star in order to gain power but got killed by son goku once again and leaving the world in his place his three elite soldiers took his place as leader after his revival and back in his original body and being a slave of sorts to Fu who used him as a tool of entertainment and King Cold himself was part of this game of sorts and was frighten by Cooler's new Form and upon escape due to Cumber blowing up the area he escaped and later went on to rule in fathers place when he killed him and took rule as the new emperor of the universe and took back control with his new found powers and builded the cooler force backup and more training more for his three generals and himself in order get ahead of Frieza and being weaker to his youngest sibling was a hit to cooler's ego and later on being defeated by Rezok and becoming part of his army as a mindless hust to fight in his fead with Froze and having his army being lead by Thouser alone this time as he had surpassed the other generals in terms of power. Powers & Abilities In his true form he was on par with Frieza but way above Frieza in his fifth form. Gaining the power of a golden form on top of his fifth form allowed him to gain alot more power but never beating his brother frieza or goku in terms of power in this era Category:Frost Demons